


Trapped Sense Of Elation

by team_freewill



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_freewill/pseuds/team_freewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Rachel get trapped together in an elevator within Pearson Specter. Alone with not much else to do, Rachel advances on Mike and he struggles with how to tell her 'no' without outing him and Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped Sense Of Elation

**Author's Note:**

> [hoshinoshizuka](http://hoshinoshizuka.tumblr.com/) gave me the dialogue prompt "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while"
> 
> Title taken from "Time Is Running Out" by Muse
> 
> un-beta'd as always.

"Harvey."

"You better not tell me you're in that goddamned elevator."

"I... Uh..."

"Goddammit Mike!"

"Hey, you do realise this isn't my fault right? I didn't make it storm and for the power to go out."

"But you had to go and get in the goddamn thing in the first. We're in the middle of a storm, Mike, what did you think would happen?"

"You do realise the chances of getting trapped inside an elevator are-"

"I swear to god if you start spouting statistics at me right now I'll shove you back in there myself the minute you get out."

Mike knows by now when to push and when's the time to just keep his damn mouth closed.

"Who are you with anyway?"

"Rachel." Mike glances quickly to the side, giving her a reassuring smile as Harvey snorts on the other end of the phone.

"Of course you are."

"Harvey, please just tell me some good news." It's almost a whine, he almost resorts to pleading because he knows Harvey can't resist him when he does that and Mike ends up getting whatever he wants every single time. He's hesitant about seeming too casual in front of Rachel though so he tries to keep it light. The way Harvey sighs into the phone tells Mike he's succeeded at pulling at Harvey's heartstrings regardless.

"Maintenance already know about it and some of the power is back on out here already so hopefully you won't be there too long."

"That's not exactly reassuring."

"Just hang tight rookie, we'll get you out soon enough."

"Yeah yeah." Mike says dismissively, smiling threatening to take over his face.  
He's aware of Rachel watching him though so Mike turns the smile into a smug grin and continues talking, "I expect some sort of compensation for this."  
Next to him Rachel laughs and Mike feels secretly proud of himself for being such a good actor.

"Oh rookie I'm sure your compensation will be more than adequate." Harvey purrs down the line and it takes everything Mike has not to cough and splutter and flush with embarrassment. The images the words bring forth are incredibly arousing and incredibly unwelcome due to the fact Rachel is standing right beside him.

"Right," Mike coughs, clearing his throat, "Thanks for that."

"Anything else?"

"Just get us out of here." The desperation Mike feels leaks into his voice and for a moment he can't even care. He's lucky he's not claustrophobic, and apparently Rachel isn't either, but he’s still not exactly impressed by the situation.

“I’ll do what I can. Just hang tight.” Harvey pauses for a few moments before speaking again, voice sharp, “And don’t make out with the pretty paralegal.”

“Harvey!” Rachel looks at him sharply, more than likely at the casual outrage of his tone. He’s not known for speaking to his boss like that at the office. At home, sure, but no one knows they’re even together and Mike would really appreciate keeping it that way.

“Imagine the things we could be getting up to if I was there.”

“Okay, I’m hanging up now.”

“I’ll talk to you soon. Don’t think about me too much.”

Mike can hear how pleased Harvey is with himself and decides the conversation needs to end then and there. He hangs up the phone, determinedly not thinking about Harvey and the other kinds of pleasure he could be experiencing if he were trapped in there with Mike.

“So what’s the verdict?” Rachel’s voice snaps him out of his reverie.

“Looks like we’ll be trapped a while.” Mike sighs heavily, moving to sit down on the floor, his back resting against the cool metal of the elevator wall, “They’re already working on getting us out but with the storm still raging, and knowing my luck, it could be hours.”

“Great. Just great.” Rachel huffs and moves to sit beside him.

The pair sit together for what feels like hours, lost in individual thought as their shoulders press against one another, no sound reverberating around the small space except their quiet breaths.

Eventually Rachel breaks the quiet, heaving a strong sigh before speaking, “So what should we do?”

Mike snaps out of his own thoughts, shaking his head to disband his particularly pleasurable thoughts of what he’d be doing right now if Harvey were trapped with him instead. The idea of the two of them cuddling for warmth and the press of hot skin against hot skin, touching and kissing, it’s too much to resist contemplating. He eventually turns his attention to Rachel, realising she’s spoken but honestly having no clue as to what she’s said, “Huh?”

“What should we do to pass the time?”

He knows that look. That’s the look she gave him years ago, the look he almost fell for, the look he gave up Jenny for. But that was before; before Harvey, before he honestly and completely fell in love, before he gave his heart and his body to the most important person in his life.

Mike has no idea how he’s going to get out of this situation without telling Rachel everything.

“Uhh…”

Before Mike can even finish a coherent thought, before he can push away thoughts of Harvey long enough to tell Rachel no, they are definitely not doing that, there’s a hand sliding across his thigh, inching its way towards his crotch.

Mike’s up and across the small space before he can even think, the sudden panic, the sudden urge to escape controlling his body, regardless of the consequences. He leans back against the cool metal, his eyes never leaving Rachel’s as he attempts to calm his breathing. His thoughts are running ragged, trying to find a solution, some sort of explanation that tells Rachel this is most definitely a bad idea without exactly telling her why. 

“Mike?” Rachel stands but doesn’t move towards him, remaining where she is on the other side of the suddenly too-small space. He can hear the unasked questions in her voice, _‘Why not? Why are you saying no now?’_

He thinks it should be easy for him to tell her, to say he’s interested in someone else and leave it at that, but he knows himself. Mike knows he wouldn’t be able to leave it at that, that some sort of fumbling explanation would follow and it would come too close to the truth. Rachel would pick it up like a dog with a scent and he’d be done for.

Suddenly the look in her eye changes and the _‘Why not?’_ becomes _‘What aren’t you telling me?’_ and Mike knows he’s done for.  
Rachel stalks towards him, like a predator approaching their prey, a wicked gleam in her eye and a devilish smile taking over her face. She stops just short of him and stares for a moment before speaking, “So who’s the lucky lady?”

“What-” Mike coughs slightly, adjusting himself up to full height in order to appear like he’s not intimidated, like he’s not terrified of what the hell might fall out of his mouth uncensored, “What are you talking about?”

Okay, so deflecting wasn’t the best choice. Mike realises almost immediately the mistake he’s made, the opportunity he had been given to lie to Rachel, to make up some story about a pretty girl who lives in his apartment block, and he had blown it.

“If you’re not interested I thought maybe there was a reason. Someone else, perhaps?”

Mike’s saved from answering by the shrill sound of his phone echoing around the small cabin. He reaches hurriedly for his phone, torn between relief and dread when he sees it’s Harvey calling once again.

“Hello?”

“Mike, still alive?”

Mike chances eye contact with Rachel once again, regretting the move almost immediately when something in her smile changes, “For now.”

“What?” Harvey all but snaps, not liking the hesitation in Mike’s voice.

“Please just tell me we’re getting out of here soon.”

“Too much for you to handle?” Mike can practically hear the laughter in his voice. The bastard.

Mike’s all too aware of Rachel listening in on his conversation, still staring at him like she’s trying to figure out life’s greatest secret, “I just don’t like being in uncomfortable situations.” He tries to keep his voice even for Rachel’s sake while still conveying to Harvey that he doesn’t mean being trapped in the goddamn elevator.

“Everything okay?” There’s concern there once again and Mike can’t help the small smile that escapes.

“Yeah, just… Yeah. Just get me out.” Mike can hear the pathetic pleading in his voice and hopes it’s not as obvious to Rachel. He doesn’t like his chances.

“Hey, just breathe. I’ll get you out. Shouldn’t be long now.”

“Are you sure? Or are you just saying that?” Rachel be damned, Mike needs Harvey’s comfort, he needs to hear reassurances in the older man’s voice.

“Would I lie to you?” 

Mike can hear the sentiment being returned, Harvey’s constant need to make sure Mike’s okay, and his own voice softens accordingly, “I suppose not.”

Suddenly Rachel’s moving again, finally tearing her eyes away from Mike as she returns to sit in her spot on the other side of the cabin.

“Good boy.” Harvey’s voice reclaims Mike’s attention, “Now stop stressing and stop outing us to Rachel and just breathe. They’ve almost fixed it.”

“Okay,” Mike closes his eyes briefly while he inhales a deep breath, “Thanks, Harvey.”

“I love you.”

It’s cheeky but it’s heartfelt and Mike hates the man for it, for teasing him when he knows Mike can’t return the sentiment with Rachel so close by.

“Yeah, yeah.” Mike chuckles slightly and ends the call, sliding down the wall until he’s sitting on the floor once again.

He’s expecting comments, harsh or mocking he’s not exactly sure but he’s expecting something. Nothing comes, however, Rachel just stays silent sitting across from him, apparently too intrigued by her own phone to pay him any sort of attention.

Soon, but not soon enough, the lights come on and the elevator jolts, finally continuing its journey to return them to civilisation. Rachel and Mike both stand, moving to stand in front of the doors, awaiting their arrival. 

Mike can feel Rachel side-eyeing him and turns to see a mischievous smirk plastered across her face, “What?”

The doors open before she can respond and Mike feels himself breathe a little easier at the sight of Harvey waiting for them. He’s eying Mike carefully, like he’s unsure of what’s transpired and how he should be dealing with the whole ordeal. Of course no one else besides Mike can read Harvey that well, to everyone else he probably seems stoic and unimpressed, but Mike can see the trails of doubt and the touch of concern and his heart beats just a little bit faster.

Rachel steps out first, moving into Harvey’s personal space, speaking just loud enough for Mike to hear her words, “You’re a very lucky man”, and then she’s gone, heels clicking on the tile as she walks away.

If Harvey weren’t Harvey his jaw would have hit the floor; as he is, he just watches her walk away before he turns back to Mike, torn between amusement and discontent. He hadn’t wanted anyone to know, let alone Rachel. Of course, Mike being who he is, his jaw drops open almost immediately, his gaze flicking between Harvey and Rachel’s retreating frame, unsure in himself and where they go from here.

Suddenly he’s much closer to Harvey, the older man’s hands burning through the fabric of Mike’s suit, his warm breath ghosting over Mike’s face. He looks far too pleased with himself, his smirk widening while all Mike can do is blink stupidly at him.

“If one knows, they might as well all know.” Harvey says with smug satisfaction before pulling Mike into a kiss for the whole office to see.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [teamfreewill-](http://teamfreewill-.tumblr.com/)
> 
> comments are food for my soul <3


End file.
